


Happy Holidays from the Fire Nation

by Maikalani



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aang's POV, Holiday Special, Holiday party at the Fire Nation Capitol, Multi, happy holidays, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maikalani/pseuds/Maikalani
Summary: Aang goes to the Fire Nation for some holiday fluff.Short fic. Part of my PJO/ATLA AU.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Percy Jackson/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Happy Holidays from the Fire Nation

###### 

Happy Holidays from the Fire Nation

When Aang walked into the Fire Nation Castle, he was very confused. Snow was storming outside and it was a blessing to enter the warmth of the castle, but as he walked further and further in, odd things started to stick out. For one, there were colorful flowers lining the hallways. Paper images of red-and-white-striped hooks adorned the walls along with cutouts of colorfully wrapped presents. The whole place smelled oddly (but pleasantly) of cinnamon, and Aang felt his stomach growl when he got a whiff of the desserts that must be baking. How could he even smell that from here?! 

The strangest and most amazing thing by far was the giant pine tree in the throne room. It was wrapped decoratively in colorful streamers and bright, blinking lights that danced across the green branches of the tree. Multitudes of purposefully hung decorations sway in the slight breeze that flowed through the high windows and caused the tree to glitter. From here, he could hear joyful laughter and excited voices filtering through the doorway. 

Aang cautiously approached the side door and peered through to see that the normally peaceful garden had been filled with people, most of whom appeared to be children, who were dressed in bright reds and greens—coated with glitter and tinkling bells. Several of them were holding tournaments on the grassy lawn, their swords clashing with a metallic screech that felt out of place in such a joyful setting. 

Finally Aang noticed Percy and Zuko. They were similarly bedazzled, sitting together on the lawn feeding corn to turtle-ducks. Percy was wearing a bright red knit sweater with an image of a snowman on the front who was smiling and surrounded by sparkling snowflakes. Leaning up against him, Zuko was wearing a green version of Percy's sweater with a reindeer (Which was something that Percy had to explain to him. _Just_ a reindeer? Percy's world was SO weird!) on the front of it. The domestic scene caused him to pause and Aang felt his lips twitch into a smile as he watched his two friends cuddle together, going mostly unnoticed amongst the ruckus. Mostly, because a few moments later, they were tackled by a little ball of sunshine that smiled up at them from Percy’s lap. 

Aang watched Zuko and Percy’s smiles grow as the son of Poseidon pulled the little girl into a tight hug, blowing bubbles into her neck as she giggled and squirmed, running away to join the other children who were still hustling across the lawn like a mini-stampede. As they raced across the lawn, they left a mess of glitter and paper confetti in their wake, decorating each tree, bush, and person that got in their way. 

The smile never left his face as he watched the stampede make its way over to the barbecue that had been set up off to the side of the gardens. A few people were milling about as Paul Blofis, Percy's step-father, grilled some tofu burgers and turkey hotdogs on a stick (some of the foods Percy had introduced to the Fire Nation after Zuko was coronated). The same little girl ran up to Sally Jackson, Percy’s mother, and attached herself to the woman’s leg. Sally laughed and patted the girl’s head, handing her a turkey hotdog. 

“Aang!” He jumped when someone called his name and turned to see that Percy and Zuko had approached him while he was distracted. “Happy Holidays!” 

Aang grinned and pulled his friends into a hug, “Happy Holidays!” he responded. “I can’t believe she’s gotten so big already!” The three looked over to where Sally was attempting to get the little girl to sit down and finish eating before re-joining the stampede. Aang snorted when she suddenly jumped up and got sauce on Sally's festive sweater. 

Zuko laughed in agreement as Percy smiled fondly at the scene. “Yeah, kids! You only have a short time before they grow into gangly teenagers, so we're enjoying it while we can.” 

Aang laughed. “How many of them are yours?” he teased, watching as his friends’ faces grew flustered and flushed a dark red. 

“Aang!” Zuko exclaimed, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. Percy just laughed, though Aang spotted a dusting of red across his face as well. The couple turned to look at each other and grew more flustered, quickly looking anywhere but the other. 

The Avatar shrugged, holding up his hands in surrender. “I was joking!” he exclaimed, laughing. Zuko attempted to compose himself, but his bright red cheeks pulled a laugh out of Percy anyway. 

“Anyway, thanks for coming by for the holidays, Aang. Katara was looking for you earlier, so you probably want to go find her.” Percy gave him a pointed look and Aang sickered, wiggling his fingers as he turned to begin his search for Katara. 

“I’ll go do that. Happy holidays, guys!” As he walked away, he heard Zuko whisper something that made Percy burst out laughing. When he turned back to see, they were walking toward the barbecue, hand-in-hand as usual. Aang was glad his friends were so happy together. Zuko deserved someone who could make him smile, especially during the holiday season. Closer to the other side of the garden, Aang spotted some Fire Nation pyrotechnicians getting ready for the firework show. He smiled and felt warmth fill his chest. Hopefully, everyone is having a great holiday season and can look forward to a happy New Year! 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thank you for your patience. Here is another oneshot for your enjoyment. Happy holidays all! <3


End file.
